


Just stop screaming

by Evoy



Series: THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoy/pseuds/Evoy
Summary: Hospitals fuck with me
Series: THIS IS FINE, YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910530
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Just stop screaming

It could be worse,  
Sacred,  
Hungry,  
Alone,  
SANE  
It could be worse,  
Happy,  
filled,  
Warm,  
Surrounded,  
Something is in the shadows, acknowledge  
unknown,  
Endless drives,  
Crying eyes,  
Panic hides,  
Widening my eyes  
As I watch my dad cry,  
It's do or die  
Scream I LOVE YOU  
or scream Why?  
RESPECT is what you demand  
But it won't make it deserved  
We drive,   
And drive  
and drive some more,  
Familiar streets,  
I've been here before  
Pull up and saddened  
Your heads on the wheel,  
I can't help but feel nothing,  
As I look at you,  
I remember the words you spewed on the way,  
A child playing man,  
A child always

"I DONT WANT TO BE A DAD ANYMORE! I CANT TAKE THIS SHIT. I HATE YOU!"

You scream at my mom,  
Who's across the way,  
Sitting on the phone with you,  
Waiting,  
Hoping,  
That this room with its starile walls,  
Isn't the end for her father,  
As you sit and sob,

Why should I respect a man who makes a situation about him in any given way?

You scream and you hollar,  
The tiny car filed,  
My head phones have died,  
No choice to hear,  
Than comes that to often thought about fear,  
Will you drive us all to our deaths?  
I saw that look on your face,  
As you took a deep breath,  
And I took my chance,  
And my rights to a fight,  
That shouldn't have started,  
I open the door and jump,  
Running,  
Grass,   
Rubber burned,  
Turning,  
Met,  
Scream,  
Get back in the car,  
Stop screaming stop screaming stop screaming 

Please

Just stop screaming


End file.
